Vinaya
Vinaya '''is the Arkn hold city of Distalia. Located in the heart of the region, it is the largest hold in the Empyrium, boasting around 1,005,000 residents. The city is known for its college, as well as its large Fab'rasi temple, which hosts worshipers from all over the region. History Founding Vinaya was founded early in the First Age of the Empyrium, by some of the very first Arkn in the sub-realm. Its founders consisted of an exploration party of second generation former humans, led by a woman known as Ma’eve Connaught. Connaught was the daughter of two survivors of The Cataclysm; she had come into her position through marriage to her first husband, the leader of her settlement, and was the first to push for expansion into the realm. The Distalian wilderness was foreboding, full of dense foliage and wild beasts; the Arkn were uncertain of their powers and abilities, and had only just begun to venture inland (and outside of the safety of their established settlements). Ma’eve, however, used her negotiation skills to convince the people of her tribe to push forward into uncharted territory. When one of the settlement’s elders objected, saying it was too risky a venture, Ma'eve is said to have replied, “I'd rather die in the jaws of a wild beast than die here of boredom in safety and comfort.” (However, the veracity of this quote is uncertain.) Led by Ma'eve, an exploration party of 300 settlers moved across the region, forging their way through untamed wilderness and across wild rivers. As the areas were mapped out, encampments were established across the region; the biggest of these, acting as the "hub" at the center of the camps, became known as Vinaya, led by Ma’eve herself. Distalia was gradually "tamed" as more and more Arkn moved into the region, using their increasing magical abilities (and the local resources) to build structures not just on the ground, but in the canopies. Encampments gave way to permanent settlements, which in turn became towns and cities. Mae’ve’s settlement became the region’s hold city; she went down in Arkn legends as “Queen Ma’eve,” one of the very first Arkn rulers. The College By the Second Age, Vinaya had already established itself as a heavy farming and manufacturing region. Local farmers began experimenting with new methods of crossbreeding (in both crops and cattle). Eventually, an Agricultural Department was formed on the city Council; this enabled civilians to officialize their experiments, share information, and report back to the rest of the Council members on their results. This proved to be a success; farmers from other regions of the Empyrium began traveling to Vinaya to learn new methods and techniques. The Council eventually opened the Vinaya School of Agriculture; the school quickly expanded to include Biology, and Engineering departments, which focused on (respectively) education and innovation in the agricultural sciences and aerial farming techniques; these were later joined by a Textiles department, which focused on education and research in the textile arts. The college was named Vinaya’veryn. Geography Architecture Due to being one of the first Arkn settlements, the architecture of Vinaya is simpler and not as extravagant as the other holds. Most of the structures are built within, around, and atop the aelas, with aerial bridges connecting various sections. The engineers and botanists of Vinaya have pioneered the art of Hanging Gardens: aerial gardens made on the terraces of Vinaya and reinforced with a complex series of nets, pulleys and sigils. These help to grow the crops needed to feed the Empyrium. The buildings of the city are built to last and to be functional, with little ornamentation. They are also lightweight, enabling the city to shift into defense mode when needed. The buildings of Vinyaya are equipped with giant hidden ballistas, crossbows, and other projectile weapons; the system was put in place by the Thani, and is controlled via a system board. This process takes the span of an hour; it is a laborious process, which has only been used twice in recorded history. The three exceptions to the little-orientation and lightweight style of architecture are the Temple of Fab'rasi, the College buildings, and Castle Distran. Layout Vinaya does not operate in districts as strictly as other parts of the Empyrium do. Most manufacturing and labor, as well as half of the farming, occurs on the ground; the other half of the farms in the region operate in the aela canopies, in the Hanging Gardens. The biggest of these hanging gardens is on the very top of the Aela canopies, and is known as “Edenai.” There’s also a higher bulk of housing in the canopies (and within the trees themselves) than on the surface. Many dwellings are connected by aerial bridges. Important Locations * '''The Temple of Fa’brasi: A place of worship for the Hethe Fa’brasi, as well as for the Saints of the local religion. Worshippers come from far and wide in order to pray at this temple for good fortune from Fa’brasi. * Vinaya’veryn/The College of Vinaya: A college of great renown for Arkn. Known for its prestigious professors and Ersis study-abroad program, as well as its Agriculture, Biology, and Textile departments, it has helped train several important Arkn in the arts and sciences. * Castle Distran: The main government building of Distalia, as well as where the Thani of Distalia works and lives. It is a floating fortress, which hovers in the air above the treetops of Vinaya through the power of sigils. Due to its aerial location, it is known for being very difficult to lay siege. Culture Values and Beliefs In addition to being the hub of food production in the Empyrium, Vinaya is the chief exporter of lumber, woodcrafts (including furniture, weapons, and household implements) and textiles. Many of the people of Vinaya are simple working folk, accustomed to living off the land; they value hard work, honesty, and an uncomplicated way of life. Even in the College, Temple of Fa'brasi, and Castle Distran (which are more ostentatious), these values are evident. Aesthetics The Celtic roots of the Arkn are evident in the aesthetic of Vinaya, moreso than in most other cities. Amid the clean and uncomplicated lines, scrolls and knot work abound. Important Events and Holidays * Settling Day is a celebration of Vinaya's founding. In addition to the usual dances and feasting, it is marked by the performance of several ritualistic traditions. A ceremony is performed in the capital, giving thanks to the old ancestors for their wisdom and bringing in the new generation. This is often followed by the forming of hunting parties, which set out to hunt dangerous monsters on the lowest levels of Vinaya. Once the quota is filled, feasts might be held throughout the capital, accompanied by storytelling and the recitation of various old folk tales by heart. * '''Harvest Festival: '''There are also several days a year reserved for worship following the harvest season. After the labor of harvest has finished, several days are set aside for thanks and celebration; on these days, the religious rituals are carried out to thank the Hethe for the bounty of their farms and their prosperity. Practices involve offerings of produce, feasting, dances that last for hours, and tournaments (usually involving magic and demonstrations of skill). Government Vinaya is the residence of Distalia’s Thani, Heliocus, who rules from Castle Distran (which floats high above the city, using specially designed sigils as boosters). The Thani rules over the whole of the Distalia region, relying on a Council that oversees other local affairs in the city and reports back to her.Category:Universe X Category:Settlements Category:Hold Cities Category:Locations Category:Locations (Universe X)